How to write a letter
How to write a letter correctly is by first addressing the person that will receive the letter. Whether the letter is professional or personal, the letter should directly include the name of the person who will receive it.Secondly, letters must include the sender's address to inform the person who is receiving the letter of where and who sent the letter. The sender's address include only the street, address, city, and zip-code http://www.usingenglish.com/resources/letter-writing.php. Thirdly, letters must include a date. The date should be inserted with the month, day and year written two inches from the top of the pagehttps://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/653/01/. After the date, letters must by followed by a salutation. Next, the letter would include the body. Finally, letter must end with a closing statement or remark. A simple "thank you" to close a letter is imperative to correctly conclude the letter. Communicating Since the beginning of time, people have assiduously invented new methods of communicating with each other within a near and far radius. Methods of communication gradually evolved tremendously to improve the quality and speed of communication. Previously used Forms of communication range from archetypes, sign language, handwritten letters, telegraph, and so forth. Each innovation made communicating with others more accessible. Yet, the form of communication that managed to stay in use and further advance is writing letters. When Writing Letters Began According to vletter, inc " the first set of recognizable systems of writing developed in 3 major cultures within 1200 years of each other. Sumerian cuneiform developed around 3000 BC, Egyptian hieroglyphs around 2800 BC, and the precursor to Kanji Chinese around 1800 BC. The development of writing allowed cultures to record events, history, laws; theories in math, science, medicine; create literature and more."http://www.vletter.com/help/font-faq/history-of-handwriting.html As the need to efficiently increased, writing letters emerged as way to intricately communicate ones thoughts. Mediums used to write letters evolved from clay to paper that is used today. Initially, linden trees were preferred because it was easy to fold. Yet as time went surpassed, Calamus (reed) and Papyrus was used to write letters. Papyrus became a popular medium for writing letters. In fact, gtraphs.net states, "Papyrus became so popular a writing material that laws where introduced preventing it leaving its country of origin in the East. This caused a shortage of papyrus in the West which led to the introduction of new writing materials Vellum and Parchment produced from animal skins."http://graphs.net/history-and-facts-about-handwritten-letters.html Ultimately, despite the popularity of papyrus, a more efficient form of mediums and writing utensils emerged. As Handwritten Letters states," Lead pencils were made from a lead composite that became a popular form of writing along with the use of paper made of linen rags. This method of making paper continued for hundreds years." http://handwrittenletters.com/history.html Variations There is a variety of letters for a broad range of circumstances. For instance one might write a letter of resignation when resigning from a job position opposed to love letter to there employer. The pretense of the letter is typically based upon a common sense judgment call. Knowing the appropriate the tone for a letter is imperative to efficiently communicate one's message to the receiver. Types of letters include: acceptance, acknowledgement, agreement, announcement, appeal, application, appreciation, appointment, appointment, apology, authorization, break up, birthday, cancellation, charity, certification, claim, collection, condolence, confirmation, congratulation, confirmation, complaint, credit, employment, excuse, farewell, follow up, hardship, introduction, letter of inquiry, letter of inquiry, letter of invitation, letter of request, letter of support, persuasive, proposal, retirement, reference, sales, solicitation, sponsorship, thank you, welcome, criticism, dispute, dismissal, donation, endorsement, formal, friendship, fundraising, goodbye, grievance, internship, internship, interview thank you, love, marketing, miscellaneous, order permission, promotion, resignation, scholar, sorry, sympathy, termination, transfer, transmittal, warning, employment verification letters.http://www.letterwritingguide.com/. Letters in technology In today's high tech society, techniques of communicating has blossomed for the sake of convenience, time, and speed efficiency.Today letters can be written in via Email and Text Message, Facebook, LinkedIn and Fax. In a professional setting or encounter, one might chose to write a letter electronically through Email or LinkedIn to be formal, direct, and have the freedom of being as personal or impersonal as one desires within the letter. To add, emails are the most popular form of electronic letter messaging. In addition, one might Fax a hand written or printed document to shifty transfer a document electronically. In a personal setting, one might chose to compose an electronic letter through Via Text Message or Facebook. Because Facebook and text messages tend to be more personal, it is deemed inappropriate to text message or to message an employer Via Facebook. Thus, knowing what form of electronic messaging that is appropriate is imperative when communicating to the second party effectively. References